Sonic Boom Review
It's been more than a decade since KISS' last studio album. Eleven years is a decent chunk of time on most scales - but for KISS fans this has seemed an eternity. Recent solo albums by both Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley helped to ease the pain somewhat, but then also had some KISS fans wondering, 'Well, why not a new KISS album?' When KISS announced they were to begin working on a new album excitement spread like wildfire through the KISS Army, but there were those who skeptically held the stance that they'd believe it when they saw it - or, in this case, heard it. Well the wait, the wondering, and the disbelieving is about to come to an end on October 6. Produced by KISS' own Paul Stanley, Sonic Boom is on its way. The most recent musical products we've had from these guys were Paul Stanley's solo release Live To Win and Gene Simmons' solo album Asshole. Stanley's was emotion, Simmons' was fun - and now with Sonic Boom those influences bond and yet include so much more. Sonic Boom is a sexy album packed with good quality songs that insight repeat listening. It's a great blend of old KISS, modern KISS, and even - - - dare it be said? - Some brand spanking new KISS sounds as well. KISS, in their 35 years, has gone on an amazing journey and has a rich, full history. And some KISS fans are devoted, almost cult-like followers, but then there are some who will vehemently dislike any new release simply because it's not a repeat of Destroyer or KISS (the 1974 self-titled debut release). No one can make everyone happy, but Sonic Boom delivers the goods that most KISS fans will receive quite warmly. "Modern Day Delilah" - the only song thus far available to the public - it can be heard on KISS' Official Website. Paul Stanley takes the vocal reigns on this one. "Modern Day Delilah is bold and brassy, a great rock tune with a heady groove and exciting guitar solo. This song is simply infectious, and was the perfect choice as the album's first release. "Russian Roulette" - features Gene Simmons on vocals and has got a bass line that is sexy and gritty. Simmons' vocals are clear and naughty and the chorus is catchy. With the driving rhythms in "Russian Roulette" it's a great song to strip to if you're so inclined. "Never Enough" - hands the lead vocals duties back over to Stanley. This is the quintessential rock anthem song. Total KISS, total Paul Stanley, total feel-good, and nothing but good feelings with an aggressive guitar solo. "Yes I know (Nobody's Perfect)" - a classic 70's KISS sound and classic Gene Simmons feel to it. Nice groove. "Stand" - a little unexpected. "Stand" is catchy but showcases a different style from the other songs on the album. "Hot And Cold" - is a whimsical and upbeat tune that is perfect for Gene Simmons. "All For The Glory" - features vocals by drummer Eric Singer and is one of the highlights of this album. Singer's slightly raspy and rocking vocals accentuate this song really well. "Danger Us" - a fun play on words for this Paul Stanley lead song. "Danger Us" has got a solid rhythm throughout and nice guitar work. "I'm An Animal" - a larger than life, big rock and roll sound. Perfect for 'the Demon.' If this song was a person no one would mess with it. "When Lightning Strikes" - is guitarist Tommy Thayer's vocal contribution and another highlight of the disc. "When Lightning Strikes" has got a sultry groove and Thayer is authoritative in his vocal style. And "Say Yeah" - with a big rock sound and great harmonies. This is one of those songs that will pleasantly haunt you after just the first listen. Sonic Boom will be available exclusively at Walmart (stores and online) and Sam's Club in the U.S. and Canada. The album package is a 3-disc set that will include - in addition to Sonic Boom's 11 new songs - Kiss Klassics - a 15-track, re-recorded greatest hits CD, a live concert DVD that was recorded in Buenos Aires, Argentina earlier this year, and a 20-page booklet. The countdown continues but we're almost ready for take-off.